Humanity Is A Complexity
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Masaomi Kida is such a complex sight of humanity to Izaya, he has seen him on the streets and in his dreams. A paradoxical creature he just has to meet. When the watcher and lover of humans meets one of the things he loves, what transpires? Masaomi/Izaya


Disclaimer: I hold no copyright ownership of the characters used in this work of fan fiction. All ownership goes to the creator of Durarara! Narita Ryohgo .

AN: I know. I know. I shouldn't be posting up random new drabble like stories. I SHOULD be finishing "I Write The Stories". Thing is, I've hit a brick wall. A HUGE brick inspirational wall. Just put me dead in my tracks of how to finish it off without turning it into a drawn out angst/depressing ending when it should be something of comfort turn happy ending all around for all. Since I kinda left you guys with, "WTF?" with kind of having Nicholas' dudes kind of...jump Sephiroth and Co. I IS WORKING ON IT WHEN IT STRIKES ME TO DO SO. ...Just might take some time since I'm in the midst of here and again working on a Prologue to precede everything that happens at the story of "I Write The Stories". I'm not liking how I opened it...it feels more like I should've done something to lead INTO what happens in Chapter 2.

ANYWAY. Enough of my rambling and bitching. Enjoy the story. And for reference on where this came from, check out the link here: http : / majin - sama . deviantart . com / art / Durarara - End - of - the - road - 202150430 (just take out the spaces when you put into the URL Bar to look it up)

Second AN: There will be a second DRRR! fanfic from me, but a more or less fluff Shizuo/Izaya...and possibly trying my hand at Greece/Turkey Hetalia fanfiction *paw/head* Yeah. Go figure.

* * *

><p>It had been the same dream, over and over.<br>Each night, he would look up, defeated, into those simple eyes that held a look that it held for all humanity; a spark of devilish interest. But his own humanity was different to this man that always looked down on him with that quirky smirk of his. He could always feel the faint pressure of the man's hands, pressing down on his shoulders. The pressure was light, but he could faintly feel a pulse pulsating through his touch. There was a faint scent about the man, but it wasn't a musky scent or a flowery scent. It was a faint, sweet smell.  
>But before he could even begin to wrap his mind around what this man was; he would awake to the sensation of a cold sweat and droplets of cold sweat beaded on his forehead. His alarm clock rining the accursed hour to wake up.<br>Simply, just another day.

_Humanity awaits for the new day..._

* * *

><p>Across the city, a man was waking up; stretching his arms high and above his head. Feeling as each creak of his body popped and cracked into place. Signs of a life lived to an extreme measure. Mostly a measure of playing with a particular blond bar tender, but nowadays; he had given up that game of cat and mouse. It had run its course, for now, there was a new game of cat and mouse that was brewing in his strange little mind. Leaning forward, he greeted the day with a soft smirk, "Time to greet the human race..."<br>It would have been as simple as that, but, it wouldn't as he found his phone ringing on the bed side table, "Heh...and humanity makes the first move..."

* * *

><p>"Morning, Masaomi," a cheerful femininevoice called out as he was jerked into attention to the voice and a boy with raven hair staring at him, "Did you sleep well?"<br>Shrugging a simple shoulder, it was merely a gesture to hide the real mood he was in, "Morning, Ari."  
>His attention then turned to his long time child hood friend, Mikado, "How have you love birds been hanging this morning?" Masaomi was a classic clown of trades when it came to making his friends fluster, "Don't tell me you haven't given her a good morning kiss yet, Mikado?"<br>"M-Masaomi!"  
>Ari began to blush a shade of red as she diverted her gaze away, "I...I will see you both at school...bye, Mikado, bye Masaomi..."<br>"Ari!" Mikado called out as he turned with an embarrassed blush against his cheeks, "Masaomi! Why did you do that?"  
>Shrugging, he gave a nonchantly smirk, "Call it one of my services at this hour of the morning..."<br>"Ari! Wait up for me!"  
><em>Humanity...at its best...<em>

A cold chill ran through his spine as turned quickly two unknown lovers chasing one another...and yet... to find out what was directed at him, but there was nothing to be found on the streets. There was nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the hidden strip of yellow hidden under his collar. It had been countless months since he had given up that side of his life, but, it was a life that was doubled as a double life. He could swear to his friends he wasn't part of the Yellow Scarves, but he couldn't let them into that part of his life. There was no point dragging them into a life that could get them killed. He had found himself countless times in the past nearing the gates of Hell; that's where he belonged for all he had done in his time with the Gang. There was only one person that knew of his doubled life.

_He's not around...he had no hand in any of it.._._he has his own games of humanity to play with..._

* * *

><p>A soft smirk crossed the man's face as he saw the worried look that had crossed the blonde's face as he playfully waved at the computer screen, "Oh dear little, Masaomi...I am so close, but yet...so far away from your oh so wonderful little mind...now, let's see what Shizuo is up to this morning."<br>"Izaya," a voice called out from behind the closed doors that lead into the closed off office, "May I come in?"

_Heh...humanity at its best...the female species...why isn't it ever a male species?_

* * *

><p><em>Humanity knows how to understand dreams, so why is it, I can't understand the dream that constantly haunts me?<em>

Masaomi had become bored, and it was an easy thing to do with his style of mind. Watching the day pass by outside the class room window, it was all he could do to keep his wandering mind from trailing to actions against his desk. He had to play the good student without defacing school property while the gang person side of him wanted to do anything to get his mind off the boredom around him. But when his mind wandered, it seemed to wander to the ever occurring dream of that man hovering above him; that simple, soft smile smiling down upon him. It seemed to express he knew what he was feeling, while wanting to understand his form of mind on humanity. Anytime he tried to probe into the man's mind in his dream; he found the man's mind closed off to him. Barriers were up that prevented him from understanding who this man was and what made him be who he was.  
>A truly complex creature that he wanted to know more about, what made him tick and why, he insisted on invading into his mind at night. What was complex and interesting about his sleeping mind? He was nothing special, and his teachers could answer that, particularly the one trying to get his attention after calling out to him after three attempts. His sleep like gaze turned onto a nervous looking Mikado; he had leaned over his chair and had been attempting to get his friend's attention.<br>"Hmm?" his attenion now brought back onto the situation at hand, "What was the question again?"  
>The teacher sighed as she moved back to the front of the room and began to continue on with her lesson, "Are you okay, Masaomi?" Mikado seemed worried about his friend as he whispered to him behind the teacher's back.<br>"I'm fine..." Masaomi waved him off as he went back to staring out the window, _but am I really fine? Even though I haven't met this man; he's already making my mind trip and become a jumble of mix and matched thoughts..._

* * *

><p>"Ah, the people of the world...what a complexity you are...such lovely creatures you are, but yet..." a content sigh crossed Izaya's lips as he watched a figure passing down on the streets below, "there is only one of you I find to be the most complex...he shares the same passion I have for your humanity...order and chaos...duplicity...he is a paradox."<br>Masaomi was a complex creature to Izaya as he watched him walk by on the street below, an individual he wanted to connect with in a way, but he knew if he was to get close to him. That complexity would be lost.  
>"There must be a way to find a way to get into his mind and discover that delicious side of him that is simply, the paradox that makes him up..."<br>Others may not have had the ability to spy the scrap of yellow tied about Masaomi's wrist, but, Izaya; a man who spent many hours and many at times, up close and personal amongst crowds. Without once being spotted by individual eyes, he had a way of spotting out unique elements and details about a person. Masaomi had an element that Izaya could pick up on right off the back.  
>"Such a lovely little paradox...I must look at him a little closer..."<p>

* * *

><p>Masaomi tended to be a loner at times, seeing how recently, Ari and Kida had become close as it was. Wanting to give his friends the freedom they needed to persue any kind of relationship that might have been blossoming; he tended to be the one to bow out gracefully. Leaving himself to wander the city, cell phone in hand as he played about the cell phone's keys. His gaze now and again looking around for any opposite and rival gangs that had a thing out for the Yellow Scarves. He was risking much by wearing the scarf on his wrist, but it was the only thing that let him have his duplicity in his life. And that duplicity, was about to become his downfall as he found himself backed into a back alley. He wasn't aware that he had become unaware of how far he had walked. As he turned to walk back up the street and onto the everyday streets; he found himself facing a figure blocking his way.<br>"Would you mind please moving aside so I can leave?" Masaomi flatly asked as he stared at the immovable figure.  
>There seemed to be no change in movement as the figure stood its ground, a smirk hidden by the shadows on his face, "For someone who hasn't bothered to speak up, you are a rather interesting person...I bet you don't know who I am..."<br>"No, but I doubt I could give a care in the world for who you are, or learn who you are..." Masaomi smirked as he changed the weight of his back pack on his shoulder, "I just made a wrong turn. And I'd like for you to move so I can get on with my day..."

_He truly is a paradox...he wants to leave, but yet..._

Izaya could see that there was something else there in Masaomi's gaze; his body language said, 'Move please, before I make you move...' but his unconscious body language was saying other things. It was simply reading out to him, 'Uncover my deepest secrets...and let me uncover yours...'  
>Moving to the side, near the wall; he made a gesture as if to openingly let him pass by, bowed at the waist while his hands directed the open way to him, "Be my guest, little one..."<p>

_Humanity...you are a pardox...that I shall...unravel..._

There was no sound of movement, all that he knew was that he had found himself on his knees with the man hovering over him; it was the dream he had each night, but it was here. The man was here in front of him, over him, his fingers were touching his nervous chin. That simple smirk was on his lips like it was in his dream. Why was it that he had been chosen to be this man's play toy? Was he going to do harm and put him into a place no one could find him in until he was merely a corpse? If he was going to harm him, at least, answer a question.  
>"...Why did you follow me?"<br>That soft smirk widened as the man leaned in towards Masaomi face, his voice was none above a whisper as the irises of his pupils began to constrict to pin points, "...Have a nice day...little one..."

_Humanity...you are a paradox that is a complexity...how I love you so..._


End file.
